


Straight Flush

by landahoymateys



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landahoymateys/pseuds/landahoymateys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 1st Class Meme<br/>Prompt was;<br/>The kids are alone at the mansion (for whatever reason). Bring on the strip poker. (awwwwww yeah)<br/>awkward-but-oh-so-sexy Hank would be fucking beautiful (especially if it's the "I'm sexy but I don't know it" sorta thing). Alex (and everyone else for that matter, but emphasis on him) not being able to keep his eyes away would be ethereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Flush

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my x-men fics, go to my lj; landahoymateys.livejournal.com

He wasn't sure how they had gotten there, there had CERTAINLY been some alcohol involved, and than he thinks it was Sean that had piped "Let's play strip poker" And at the time it had seemed like a good idea to all of them, so they agreed. Hank had never played before, but for some reason that seemed Ok to him. He didn't seem to care, maybe he was just desperately hoping to see some bit of flesh of the blond boy across from him. He was so glad Alex wasn't a telepath. Little did he know that they actually played a LOT of poker in prison, and Alex had gotten very good at it before being put in solitary. 

Raven was taught poker by her brother, like she was most things, and she was the one who taught Hank how to play. At the time it seemed like he understood and he nodded appreciatively to Raven, but thinking back at it he must have not comprehended at all. Sean said it was a party game that he often used it to will the panties off girls, none of them bothered to mention that there was currently only one girl in the room, and it was quite clear that Sean was staring intently at her.

So the game commenced, and it seemed with every new round Hank was always the one left with a crummy hand, and three sets of eyes were staring intensely at him. He didn't know what it was, but their eyes bore into him. Even Sean had torn his eyes from the topless Raven to stare at Hank, laughing with his eyes. He wasn't sure which set of eyes made his skin crawl the most, actual he was sure, it was Alex's. Alex bore into him like his eyes were caressing every curve of Hank's. They rounded about his nipples, bit into his shoulders, swooped down, and rested below his waist where the zipper of his pants sat. He felt like Alex's eyes could unzip his pants, and at that moment he was glad Alex couldn't manipulate metal.

Alex's lips were moving, but Hank could barely comprehend, his head was spinning, "Take off your pants." The words eventually reached Hank's ears and he pulled down at pants and pooled them at his ankles. Sean made a cat call like noise. Hank was glad Alex didn't have the vocal capacities of the redhead. Raven was smiling appreciatively, and Alex was laughing. God he was laughing. Hank could feel a blush seeping into his cheeks. Sean and Alex high fived, than Raven put her hand up hesitantly to Alex, and he high fived her too. Hank wasn't sure when those two had become so buddy buddy, but he wasn't sure he liked it, especially if it was at his expense.

The game went on. Raven squinted at her hand, "I'm out."

Sean chirped "Me too."

They both looked eagerly at Alex. A wild grin spread across his face. He looked over to Hank, who could only stare back at him hopelessly and a bit far too lovingly. Hank was out of his right mind. Alex threw down his hand, "Read them and weep Bozo, straight flush." Hank blinked at the cards in front of him, he still wasn't sure what that meant, he put down his own hand that was an odd assortment of 2's, 3's, kings, and jacks… he wasn't all too sure what he was doing. If Alex could grin any wider his face would probably crack, and yet he seemed to, "Take them off bozo". Alex's eyes fell down to Hank's boxers, the only thing protecting what little dignity he had left. Sean howled, and Alex grinned at the redhead.

Hank was suddenly feeling sick, he didn't like this game anymore… He had thought that maybe he liked the attention he was getting from Alex before, but now it just made him feel somewhat sick. He looked pleadingly at Alex, "Please Alex…"

It seemed Alex was not in the sympathetic mood cause he shook his head, "Come on bozo, they belong to me now." Raven looked at Hank sympathetically. Hank squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply before yanking off the last remaining garment.

Everyone fell silent, Hank peeked his eyes open, Raven was gaping, Sean was grinning wildly, Alex, well Alex looked like he was concentrating really hard. Sean whistled, "Wow! Congratulations man!" he cheered Hank, Raven did the same and clapped Hank on the back. Alex just glared angrily. "Ok, you can put your pants back on now Hank." Hank shivered as he pulled his boxers and pants back on. He wasn't sure what he did to piss Alex off, he'd only done what the blond had requested. Alex got up to leave, "I expect you to bring your clothes to my room in five minutes Hank." Alex said as he vacated the room.

Raven and Sean were snickering, "Have fun!" Sean called after Hank as he fumbled with his clothes and quickly poured from the room, Raven was giggling too unable to say anything. Hank wasn't really sure what he meant, but he'd sure find out.


End file.
